


Red Desires

by xxashleyxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Kara, Angst and Feels, Confused Puppy Mon-El, F/M, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, KaraMel, Mean Kara, Oral Sex, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad Mon-El, Surprise Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: "His heart was pounding. Harder than he'd ever felt before. Faster than he thought it could. A single text from Kara. 'My apartment. Now. Hurry.'" - Kara had accidentally stumbled upon red Kryptonite and Mon-El has no idea. Very minor spoiler for 2x08 and I guess 1x16 as well. (Crosspost - Original Post Date: January 1, 2017 to January 22, 2017)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything up to 2x08: Medusa has happened. Ignore everything after that.
> 
> I was a big fan of Smallville and that's where most of my Red K knowledge comes from, so I apologize if my Kryptonite knowledge isn't up to par.
> 
> I posted this previously on FF a while ago when Kara and Mon-El decided to inspire me to start writing again. I have lots more Karamel coming for you all. Including a sequel to this (once I get it all posted for you guys over here).

His heart was pounding. Harder than he’d ever felt before. Faster than he thought it could.

A single text from Kara.

_My apartment. Now. Hurry._

He was in his room at the DEO; lying on his cot, sleepily watching videos on the phone that Kara had given him. The text splashed across the screen in the middle of the video his eyes were trained on. In reality they might not have been, but the words were bolded and blinking and huge as he read them.

He nearly fell off the cot as he struggled to untangle himself from the blankets he was surrounded by. He slid his arms around through the clothing piles on the floor.

_Where the hell are those pants?!_

His thumb caught the waistband of a pair of sweats and he threw them on, a t-shirt and jacket from the same pile following suit. He didn’t know why he really needed clothes -- he could run to her so quickly he was sure nobody would see him half-naked, but even through his near panic attack, he was sure Kara would appreciate his decency.

He ran out the door and didn’t even blink when J’onn asked ‘where the hell he was off to at 10:00pm’ as he sped away.

* * *

He’d never felt these feelings for a woman before. Not on Daxam. Not on Earth. Nowhere.

That feeling that you would get low in your belly. That fire. That flip-flopping of your stomach. The feeling inside your chest like something was flying around in there. It made you feel dizzy and yet satisfied and happy all at once. He couldn’t stop the smile that would appear on his face when he thought of her, when he looked at her. The shaking of his hands. The sweatiness of his palms.

He knew that he couldn’t fly. At least he didn’t think so, but he got to Kara’s apartment so fast that he wasn’t 100% sure anymore.

And here he was. Heart pounding, hands shaking, debating as to whether or not it would be safe to knock.

Who knows what could be going on in there? What kind of danger could she be in?

He didn’t know what he would do if something had happened to her.

He must have been standing there too long. Maybe he was breathing too loudly. Or maybe she saw the shadow of his feet. Because the door swung open and there was Kara; standing there in the thinnest tank top with the most impossibly short shorts. He could see the outline of the lace on the cups of her bra. He gulped. He was sure that she could hear it even without her super hearing.

“Kara,” he breathed. “You’re okay?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” She reached out and took a hold of the sleeve of his jacket, pulling it roughly, dragging him into the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

“I--I thought you were in _danger_. That you were hurt! Your text message you sent to the phone…it looked urgent. I was…I was scared.”

“I’m fine, Mon-El,” she sounded annoyed. “Don’t I look fine to you?”

_Yeah, fine. That’s one way to put it._

He breathed a sigh of relief, his eyes shutting briefly while he willed his heart to slow down. He walked closer to the sofa, his feet dragging along the hardwood, his eyes searching the apartment just in case she was lying.

“Well, not _fine_ , actually.” He spun around, his eyes shooting up to connect with hers. “I’m lonely, Mon-El.” She walked toward him slowly. Her voice was smoother. Almost darker. “So lonely lately.” She dragged her hand along the table as she passed it.

He shot her a puzzled look as she moved…stalked closer toward him. She kinked her eyebrow as her hands reached up, sliding across his chest, along his collarbone, securing themselves at the back of his neck.

“Kara…” he started.

“Shut up,” she insisted as she tugged him towards her, his lips crashing into hers awkwardly for a moment until he found his footing. His chest knocked into hers as his hands gripped at her hips to steady himself.

The whole thing threw him off and it took him a few seconds to realize that he wasn’t responding to her kiss.

She was nipping at his lips, her hands tugging at his neck. He almost fell over with the force of her actions.

He tried to stand a little taller, some of his own force pushing against her as her mouth opened to him, his tongue sliding in easily to meet hers. He felt her fingers tugging against his jacket as it fell to the floor in a heap at their feet. Her fingers quickly returned, hot to the touch as they found their way under his t-shirt, rounded nails scratching up and along his abdomen, tickling his sides and he smiled into their kiss.

He didn’t need his eyes open -- he could feel the change in her facial features. Her eyebrows furrowing, her nipping becoming biting on his lower lip. He broke away, eyes opening to search hers.

“Kara--”

She cut him off by yanking his t-shirt off of his body. He blinked, slightly surprised by the quick action. He was so confused. He had no idea what was happening here, but he didn’t want to question it. Not when he was getting everything he’d wanted without even having to ask.

Then she was back with another kiss as she started to climb, _physically_ climbing up his body: arms wrapping tightly around his neck, hips aligning with his.

To stable them both, he reached down, his hands splaying across her backside, pulling her into him as he lifted her into his arms. Her legs locked around his waist and he groaned in response.

He made a move to head towards her bedroom when she made a low growling noise. His eyes popped open again.

“No,” she shook her head. “Here.”

His eyes widened. Hers were dark. He could swear he saw a flash of red go through her irises.

His eyes darted around the room. _Here?_ Stove, sink, blender, flowers. Gah, so much _stuff_ everywhere! He settled on the table nearby moving towards it, sliding a chair out of the way, knocking over a potted plant, it nearly crashing to the floor, before lowering her down on the table top.

She reached down and tugged off her own top, flinging it across the room. All he could do was stare. Her perfect breasts bouncing lightly with the movement; a dark red lace cupping them tightly. His eyes met hers; captivating and holding his gaze. He was so distracted, he didn’t get to witness the removal of her shorts -- all of a sudden they were being flung across the room and her legs were tightening around his waist, her ass sliding nearly off the table in order to connect with the tent that was already formed at the front of his pants.

She was nearly naked and he didn’t know where to put his hands.

_Everywhere_.

He wanted to touch everywhere and everything but her hand tugged at his sweatpants, pulling roughly and her other hand was at her back and all of a sudden her bra was gone and he was standing naked in her kitchen and he didn’t know what to do next.

She made him feel like a 17 year old boy all over again in a matter of five minutes.

He reached up, hands cupping her cheeks as he gently pulled her face back to his. He felt one of her hands slide down his back along his spine, goosebumps rising on his skin as the other reached over and tugged at his cock, her thumb sliding through the pre-cum on the tip.

He nearly choked on her tongue. He never knew she was this forward…that sweet little Kara could _be_ this forward. He’d never imagined that she’d be like this in bed.

Not that he’d been imagining that.

He’d never imagined that.

She broke away, “Mon-El.”

He blinked a few times before he realized that she was talking to him.

“You’re going to have to go into my bedroom,” he nodded hurriedly, “into the drawer by the bed and grab a condom.” He stared at her. “I know you know what that is. I’m sure _someone_ at the DEO filled you in.” He thought for a moment before the lightbulb in his head went off.

“Yes! Right, yeah! Got it!”

“Good,” she smirked. “Go.”

He turned to speed away but she grabbed his arm, his eyes connecting with hers. “Solid black package, remember? The other colours only work for humans.”

He nodded and she let him go.

He was back in a flash, his erection bobbing and his cheeks flushed, holding up the black foil packet. She tugged it from his hands and tore it open. He blinked at her as he watched her face tense up in concentration as she rolled it over his erection. He licked his lips as he watched her fingers work before they moved to his thighs, scratching her nails down them for a second before turning up to look at him again.

“Kara…” he breathed.

“Mon-El.” There was that annoyed voice again. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

He didn’t know the entire English language yet, but he knew what _that_ word meant. He saw her mouth forming the words and felt her hand tugging at his cock, but his pounding heart was making a _whooshing_ sound in his ears and he needed to be sure he’d actually heard it.

“What?” he croaked out.

She squeezed her hand around him and tugged, and he lost what little balance he had as he fell into her.

“ _Fuck me,_ ” she whispered against his lips.

His hands gripped her thighs as her tongue found its way into his mouth. His fingers teased the sides of her panties, rubbing the red lace along his forefinger and thumb, when he felt one of her hands meet his. She locked one arm around his neck, using him for leverage to lift her bottom from the table top, the other hand assisting his in tugging the panties down her legs.

When she was clothing free and open to him, she locked her legs around his hips, sliding herself nearly off the table entirely as he lined himself up with her entrance.

His eyes connected with hers and he swore that he again saw that red flash go through her normally bright blue eyes.

He ran two of his fingers through her wetness. Gah, she was so warm, it was incredible. He slid himself along her slit for a moment, her wetness gathering along his cock before he pushed the head inside of her slowly. But her heels dug into his lower back, urging him forward, so he moved quickly, his entire length sliding into her as she arched her back and cried out. He abruptly looked up from where they were joined, searching her face. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back.

“Fuu--Mon-El!”

“Are you-are you okay?” he huffed out as she leant back, elbows and lower arms resting on the table behind her. She nodded almost frantically.

“Go, move, please.”

He nodded as he pulled out almost entirely and continued to thrust back inside of her, building up a pace, a steady rhythm that had her quickly sighing softly, her eyes remaining closed when all he really wanted was for her to look at him. He was worried it was all too fast, that he was hurting her, but she was so wet and warm and her heels were digging into his back and she was making those _noises_.

He flashed back in his mind to that last kiss that they had shared. It seemed like so long ago -- a few months back, but it felt like years. He had felt slightly wobbly; the Medusa virus messing with his depth perception and vision. He had leaned over, his hand pressing softly to her cheek. She took a few extra seconds to lean into him back; her lips just a gentle press against his. Her lips were soft, wet, barely prodding, but perfect. He had pretended for so long that he didn’t remember that kiss, when really it was all that he could think about. But it was so different from this.

Her fingers were grabbing at the edge of the table top. Her mouth hanging open just enough that he could hear her breathing as it got heavier, faster. Her blonde hair falling in messy, tousled waves around her face, the length of it pouring down her back, the ends just grazing the table top behind her. She was a _goddess_ and she was right here with him doing this and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last inside of her because it was all a lot to take in.

His eyes travelled across her breasts when the realization hit him that he hadn’t even touched them yet. Like, at all. Both hands left her waist, changing their angle a bit, but he didn’t care and she didn’t seem to notice. They slid up her sides as he moved his head forward, nose and lips landing directly in between her breasts, cupping each softly, one per hand. He placed a kiss on the breast bone there as his thumbs slid across her nipples, feeling them harden more if that was even possible.

His eyes rose to her face, her eyes still clamped shut. He pinched her left nipple between his thumb and forefinger as his lips travelled toward her right. He felt her breathing jump followed by a sigh when her eyes popped open and connected with his. He smiled at her before he pulled her right nipple into his mouth, his eyes trained on hers as he sucked softly.

She let out a whimper as she dropped from her elbows, her fingers releasing the edges of the table, her back connecting fully with the table top. He grinned against her breast before leaning back, standing straight and continuing his thrusting. He grabbed her hips, pulling her to meet his thrusts as he watched her skin continue to flush in front of him; down her neck, across her chest.

He was proud at how long he was lasting. It had been a _long_ time after all. But her writhing against him was doing him in. His legs were starting to tremble. He leaned all the way forward to meet her, his middle and chest aligned flush with hers as he leaned in to kiss her. He wasn’t sure if his depth perception was off due to all the pleasure and he missed or if she had turned her head; he couldn’t be sure, but his lips landed squarely on her left cheek. Rather than try again, he chose to trail his lips across her cheek and down her neck, nipping lightly at her pulse point that he could feel going a mile a minute.

His thrusts became shorter, tighter, faster and he could feel her walls closing in on him tighter, more frequent little clenches and he knew they both weren’t far off. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. It was too much. It had never felt like this for him before. So intense. So right. So _Kara._

He felt her hands thread through his hair and he heard her whimper into the crown of his head before a hushed _Mon-El_ sounded against him as she came; tight like a vice squeezing around his cock.

He barely heard his name, she was so quiet, but he knew she had said it and it brought him closer to the edge. Her nails raked against his back and he saw explosions behind his closed eyelids and he came with one hard thrust into her warmth, collapsing against her, thanking Rao that she was an alien with super strength because he felt like jelly and was sure he’d fall right over if he tried to lift himself off of her right now.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been; how long he had rested his weight fully on top of her. His world was still spinning off its axis. But he felt her hand almost petting his hair lightly as she shifted beneath him, signaling that he should get up and off of her.

He lifted his head and placed a kiss gently on her lips as he saw her roll her eyes slightly. He chose not to mention it. He pulled out of her as his hands gently skimmed her sides and down to her thighs and he saw her almost scowl slightly for a second as she got up and off of the table. He chose not to mention that either.

She sighed loudly as she reached down to pick up some clothing. _His_ clothing. He started to feel something creeping up inside him. _Pride_. She wanted to wear _his_ clothing. Just as his smile started to spread across his face, his chest beginning to puff out a bit, she turned around and shoved an arm full of his clothing into his own arms. His smile faded, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Thanks. I’m going to take a shower. You can let yourself out.”

And then she walked away.

She actually got up, turned around and then _walked away_.

He stood there dumbfounded.

He was so shocked that he couldn’t even take a moment to appreciate her naked ass as she walked away from him, either.

He saw but mostly heard her walk past her bedroom and into the bathroom. Then the door slammed shut and he heard the water turn on.

Maybe this was an Earth thing that he didn’t understand yet? After all, he hadn’t had sex with anyone on Earth yet. He didn’t know what the after-sex protocol was. Or maybe it was one of those “teasing” things? Where she walked away from him, telling him to leave, but really she was testing him. Testing him to see if he’d follow her.

He smiled. That made more sense. He dropped the clothes he almost forgot that he was holding and he raced towards the bathroom door. He reached for the knob and turned. Well, at least he _tried_ to turn it. It was _locked_. Surely he wasn’t supposed to break it down. If she _wanted_ him to go after her, she’d have left it open. Right?

Now he was just really confused.

So he turned around, picked his clothes up off the floor and got dressed. He looked back at the closed door to the bathroom once more before leaving the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two everybody. Thanks for reading and leaving kudos and/or comments. Kara gets a little mean in this one, but we'll fix it soon ;)
> 
> Just a quick reminder, this takes place after 2x08: Medusa. Nothing else on the show has happened here.

Mon-El stood outside Kara’s door, flowers in hand. Palms sweaty, nerves shaky.

It had been two days.

Okay, a day and 18 hours. Close enough.

He hadn’t spoken to her since _that_ night and now he was _really_ starting to worry. He hadn’t received any of those messages on his phone from her, even when he had sent one first. She didn’t stop by the DEO at all today or yesterday. Nobody was telling him anything there either; they all just kept ignoring him and running around the DEO offices. He didn’t even know if there was a good reason for her to skip out on Supergirl duties or if she was off somewhere helping people in some kind of emergency that he wasn’t allowed to know about.

So he went out and he bought some flowers.

He knew girls on this planet liked them as gifts. Kara had a lot of flowers in her apartment. He hoped she’d be okay with him bringing her more.

He raised his hand to knock, but the door swung open before he could. His hand remained hovering in the air next to Kara’s face as she stared at him.

“Mon-El,” she stated, matter-of-factly.

“Kara,” he breathed. He took in her appearance. A tight black dress. Very tight. _Skin_ -tight. Very low cut. Sexy. She looked beautiful. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and her hair was half up. Her lips slightly shiny, some sort of gloss spread over them.

It made his stomach do flip-flops inside of him.

“Mon-El, I’m on my way out, as you can probably see.”

He stumbled for a second, “Right, sorry. I uh--I just haven’t heard from you,” he walked towards her and she backed up further into her apartment, letting him inside even though she didn’t look like she wanted to. “And I wanted to make sure that you were okay. That _we_ were…okay…”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay? Don’t I look okay to you?” Her words almost mirrored those of last night and he had a moment where all he could see was her, naked and spread out on the table top in this very kitchen.

“Yeah, well, I guess so. You look gorgeous,” he smiled. “You’re just…not acting like yourself, Kara. And you didn’t come to the DEO today. I thought maybe you were ignoring me after we had…”

“Sex,” she stated simply.

“Yeah…sex. But, here you are now. Not throwing me out. You’re talking to me, so I assume it’s not me you’re running from.”

“I’m not running _from_ anything, Mon-El,” she stated, all of a sudden angry. “I’m tired of being the one everyone runs _to_.”

He looked at her, confused. She spun around to look away from him, her hands in the air.

“Alex runs to me about _every little problem_ between her and Maggie. J’onn runs to me about every alien presence he hears about. Winn and James run to me about Guardian crap. And Eliza runs to me about Jeremiah. And I’m freaking _tired_ of helping all these people in my life with their annoying problems that they bring on to themselves!”

Mon-El didn’t know what to say. Not to worry, she had more.

“And _you_!” She turned around sharply, accusingly pointing a finger at him. He backed away, hands up, one still clutching the flowers he had brought her. “You always come _whining_ to me about all kinds of confusing crap you encounter.”

He shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed. “I’m sorry, Kara. There’s just a lot about Earth that I don’t really understand yet…I thought,” he paused. “I thought that you wanted to help me. I thought you _wanted_ to be my mentor here. T--to teach me things…”

“Well, I don’t!” she exclaimed. He could swear he saw a red tinge to her cheeks. Something unlike a blush. Almost veiny against her skin.

“I don’t want anything to _do_ with you, Mon-El. You’re _draining_. I spend half of my days _teaching_ you things.”

“Kara--”

“If you don’t understand Earth, why are you still _here_? Just leave already! Daxam may be gone, but there’re many other planets out there for you to try to understand and I’m sure you can find someone else to _mentor_ you there.”

He just stared at her, blinking. _What the hell was going on here?_

“Gah, what are you _staring_ at? It’s about time you learned the truth.”

He opened his mouth, but no words came.

“And what the hell are those?” she questioned, gesturing with a nod of her head towards his hands.

“Th--they’re flowers?” he asked, instead of telling her.

“Why?” she questioned hotly.

He could feel his lower lip start to tremble as he opened his mouth, holding the flowers tightly to his chest. “For you.”

“I didn’t ask who they were for, Mon-El,” she stated as she snatched them out of his hands. “I asked why you brought them here.” She tore one of the petals off of one of the stems.

“I just…after last night, when we were together and I just thought…I mean you have lots of flowers in your apartment,” he tried to explain, but she was making him nervous, staring so intently at him, carelessly strangling the flower stems in her hand, “…so I thought you liked them. And I thought that on Earth, men who liked women…gave flowers to them as gifts. Especially when they were together.”

“We’re not _together_ , Mon-El,” she spat.

His eyes widened, “No--I mean. I know that, Kara, I didn’t mean to say that we were _together_ or anything.” Her eyes were squinting at him. She looked angry. Her eyes were dark. By Rao, he sure missed staring into those baby blue eyes she’d had before all this weirdness started. “I just…I thought I knew…I don’t--”

She held up a hand to stop him.

“Let me _teach_ you something, Mon-El. Just another thing about Earth that you don’t understand. Just because you have _sex_ with someone, doesn’t mean that they’re in love with you, okay?”

He nodded, almost frantically.

“It doesn’t mean they want flowers from you either.” And just like that, she dropped the flowers on the apartment floor.

He felt it in his chest.

He had to admit that it was probably a strange assortment of flowers. The lady at the flower store had looked at him funny when he picked them out and put them together. She said they didn’t really match well as a bouquet, whatever that meant. He wasn’t sure if Kara would even like them.

But they all meant something about how he felt for Kara. They had a guide at the store to help. He remembered most of their names, too.

A pink camellia that stood for gratitude. A red carnation for admiration. Freesia as a symbol of their friendship. A white zinnia for goodness. And his favourite, the one that reminded him the most of Kara, some Baby’s Breath -- it stood for pureness of heart.

And the flower lady threw in some other flowers to make it prettier.

But all that…that’s what Kara was.

Well, what she used to be, at least. He didn’t know what happened to his Kara, but this wasn’t her.

This wasn’t the Kara he fell in love with.

“I wanted sex. I sent you a text. You came running like the sad, sappy, little puppy dog that you are. It was nothing more than that. It will never be more than that.”

He didn’t realize that his mouth was hanging open until her hand came up and pushed at his chin to close it.

“Now, why don’t you get out of my way and go back to your cell at the DEO where you belong. I was heading out and now I’m late, thanks to you.”

If it didn’t hurt enough already, she stepped on the pile of flowers that was now on the floor as she walked towards the door, holding it open for him, her arm gesturing for him to go through it.

He gulped and took a deep breath. He definitely didn’t understand what was going on here, but he left anyways without taking another glance at Kara.

* * *

As soon as he walked back into the DEO, Alex came running at him.

“Mon-El!”

His eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks.

“ _Please_ tell me that you’ve seen Kara?” she asked, her eyes wide and hopeful. He didn’t understand why suddenly someone wanted him to get in on the problem around here.

He wasn’t sure if he should mention that he was just with Kara. It might lead to too many questions. Kara wouldn’t like it if he told everyone everything about her business and stuff. She seemed to be mad enough at him already.

“Why?” he questioned instead, a hint of anger tinged his voice, though he tried hard to hide it.

Alex sighed heavily. “She’s…sick.”

His face fell. “Sick? What’d you mean _sick_?”

“There’s this…okay you know the green rocks…Kryptonite? How they make her sick?”

He nodded, concern etched on his face.

“Well,” she continued. “There’s also this red version of the same rock.” Mon-El’s eyebrows furrowed. “It’s a long story,” she ignored the questions in his eyes, “but the short part of it is when she gets…infected from this red rock, it makes her…it makes her angry and it makes her do dangerous things and say terrible things and I’m really worried about her and I have to find her before she does something she can’t take back.”

It all hit him at once: her forcefulness when they were together, her anger, her aggressive words and actions…when she took those flowers from him. Her eyes. The red in and around her eyes -- he knew that was strange. That _had_ to be it.

“Mon-El?” her question shook him back to attention.

“I, uh…I went to see her at her apartment. I hadn’t seen her in a while and I was worried about her and I dropped by--”

“Mon-El!”

“Yes! She was there, at her apartment. But she kicked me out. She said she was going out. She was wearing some little black dress and--”

“Got it! Thanks, Mon-El!” She shouted as she started running in the opposite direction.

“Wait! Alex! I can help look--”

“Mon-El, stay here,” she said as she started jogging backwards. “Thank you, you’ve helped. Just please stay out of the way.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part 3 everyone. Thanks again for reading!

Alex, J’onn and the rest of the team from the DEO had found Kara. She was at some bar as they explained it to him this morning. Apparently this wasn’t the first time that Kara had been exposed to the red Kryptonite, so they had some gun they kept in the DEO storage room just in case. They took her in easily – they had ambushed her as she was leaving the bar.

They had said that it was much easier than last time. She had said some hurtful things to the people at the DEO (and if it was anything like what she said to him, he felt bad for everyone there), but nobody was physically hurt. He heard that last time, she broke Alex’s arm.

He was asleep last night when they brought her back to the DEO. He didn’t hear anything last night, but when he woke up this morning and went out to see what was going on, Winn had told him that Kara was fine.

He wasn’t sure he believed him. He needed to see for himself.

He had waited a few hours. It was well into the afternoon before he went to go see her. Well, he had walked by earlier, but he could see through the windowed walls that she was still sleeping -- still recovering -- and he didn’t want to disturb her.

He wandered out towards the med bay and that’s where he saw her. She was sitting up on the bed that simulated the yellow sun. Her legs bent and tucked in close to her chest. She was obviously more hurt than they had all let on this morning when giving him the few details that they did because if she wasn’t, she wouldn’t have needed that special bed. He was far from the window, but he could tell that she was crying while she talked to Alex, their hands locked together.

She raised her head and her eyes connected with his. His smile was small, but he knew it was there. She blinked a few times and even from this distance he could see the tears tracks down her cheeks. Mere seconds after their eyes connected, she tore hers away and she looked straight at Alex. He saw her say something to her and Alex turned around smoothly. She kissed Kara’s hand before letting go and leaving the bay.

He watched Kara cover her face with both of her hands and rest them on her bent knees while Alex came out to meet him.

“Mon-El…” she started.

“Is Kara--is she okay?” he questioned before Alex even reached him, his eyes flitting over Alex’s shoulder to look at Kara.

“She’s fine.”

“She doesn’t look fine.” His eyes connected with Alex’s. “She looks like she’s crying. She looks upset and she’s in that sun bed thing you guys always put her in when she needs to heal.” He stopped abruptly. “I want to go in and talk to her.”

He moved to get around her and Alex put up her hand, pushing at his chest and stopping his movements.

“That’s not a good idea.”

“What?! Why not? I want to talk to her. I want to ask her for the truth. I need to see if she’s really okay.”

“Mon-El,” she said sternly, “she doesn’t want to see you.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “What’d you mean she doesn’t want to see me?”

“I mean I was sitting there next to her when she woke up this morning. She opened her eyes. The _first_ words out of her mouth were, ‘please don’t let Mon-El in here’.”

His eyes widened. “What?! You’re not serious, Alex…”

“I am. Dead serious.”

“Alex,” he pleaded. “Come on.” She pushed her hand harder into his chest.

“I asked her _why_ and she wouldn’t tell me. And she tells me _everything_. She just said that something happened and she was embarrassed and she couldn’t face you right now. That was this morning. Five seconds ago she said ‘I don’t want to see him.’ I turn around and you’re standing here. I told her I’d make you leave. And that’s what I’m doing.”

“Alex, please. You don’t understand.”

“What I understand is that my sister is upset. The red Kryptonite does things to her that she can’t control. Kara needs control in her life to feel comfortable. She’s always been that way. She just needs time to feel like she’s gotten that control back.”

He sighed heavily. “Alex, I don’t want to take away her control or anything. Come on, I just want to talk to her.”

“Mon-El, I won’t ask you again. Please go.”

He stared at her. He felt the tears burning behind his eyes. He couldn’t keep going on like this. Kara was important to him and he needed this to be fixed. Right now.

Alex must be good at being a detective or he must be really bad at hiding his feelings because her face softened and she dropped her hand. She stepped closer to him, her voice lowering to a whisper.

“Mon-El, she just needs _time_. I know how you feel about her, but please. Just take a step back. Go back to your room. She’ll come to you when she’s ready.”

He looked over Alex’s shoulder and into the med bay. Kara’s face was still in her hands, her shoulders shaking with what he could only imagine were sobs.

He nodded slowly and he turned around and headed back to his room. Alex sighed and called out a quick “thank you” before heading back into the med bay and back to Kara.

* * *

“There,” she plopped down on the stool next to Kara. “I did what you asked. But I’m _not_ happy about it.”

Kara lifted her head, teary eyes connecting with Alex’s concerned ones. She straightened her legs and her hands rested in her lap.

“Thank you,” she whispered with a sniffle.

“Kara, I don’t know what happened between you two,” Kara’s lip started to tremble as Alex raised a hand in her direction, “and you _don’t_ have to tell me, but just know that…I’m your sister. Nothing is going to change that. Whatever happened with Mon-El, you can talk to me.”

Kara nodded as she wiped the tears that started to fall again.

“But Kara, you can’t put off talking to him.”

Kara opened her mouth in protest but Alex raised a hand again, closed her eyes and shook her head. “No! I don’t want to hear it.” Kara gulped loudly as she tried to take in a breath. “That boy is so in love with you and you’re pushing him away. You’re making _me_ push him away for you.”

“Alex…” she sobbed.

“No. I won’t keep doing this for you. I know the red Kryptonite wasn’t your fault. I know you don’t think you meant anything that you said. But what you say when you’re under the influence of it…Kara, it’s hurtful. If you have these thoughts in your head -- I mean, that’s okay. Everyone has some not nice thoughts about other people some of the time, but you can’t pretend it didn’t happen. You can’t take the words back. You can’t take the actions back. Whatever you did to Mon-El, you need to apologize, or find a way to make it better.”

Kara nodded.

“Now, I don’t know what it was, but from the look on his face, he just wants you. He wants you to be okay; to tell him that you’re _really_ okay. He wants you to talk to him. And Kara, if you’re not going to tell me what’s going on…at least tell him. He wants to listen. He _will_ listen.”

“Alex I _can’t_. I just…I said things and I did something I shouldn’t have and…” she paused, her eyes filling with fresh tears as she looked up at Alex. “I was _awful_ to him, Alex.”

“You said some pretty shitty things to me and J’onn. Again. And we’ve both forgiven you. Again. Doesn’t Mon-El deserve a chance to have an explanation from you…and to be given the opportunity to forgive you?”

“But what if he doesn’t, Alex?!” she shouted, a little louder than intended. The rest came out in a harsh whisper. “What if it’s too much and he can’t forgive me? What do I do then? I don’t want to lose him, Alex.”

Alex sighed as she pushed Kara’s hair back behind her ear. Kara just stared at her hands in her lap.

“You won’t know what you have to do until you _talk_ to the guy. But, you’re not going to lose him, Kara. He loves you too much to let that happen.” Kara’s eyes rose to meet Alex’s. She noticed Kara’s bottom lip quivering.

“Did he tell you that?”

“Tell me what?”

“That he loves me?”

Alex chuckled. “He doesn’t need to say it out loud, Kara. Anyone can tell. Just please,” she cupped Kara’s face with her hands, forcing her to look at her. “Baby, stop crying. Go home. No Supergirl-ing tonight. Just relax, get better…and prepare yourself to call Mon-El,” she smiled at her sister.

Kara nodded and sighed. “Thank you, Alex. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” The sisters hugged and Kara shoved aside the blankets she was under and started to head out of the bay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, sending kudos and comments! Time to start making things better for these two precious space puppies.

Kara sat on her sofa: legs folded towards her chest, back to the television while leaning on the armrest, a pillow hugged close, and a box of tissues at her feet.

She knew that Alex had told her to stop crying; to relax.

She’d turn on the TV to take her mind off things, but if she saw a news story, she knew she’d run out to help. She also knew that Alex would find out and kill her. The real reason she let Kara leave the DEO in the first place was because she trusted that she would relax better at home.

It was the preparing herself to call Mon-El part that brought on the need for the box of tissues and the pillow clutching.

Gah, she ruined _everything_.

She just knew she did.

She could feel it in her gut. You can’t come back from something like that. Sleeping with a friend…in that way…someone who means so much to you...

Not that she’d know. This hadn’t happened to her before, but still.

The things she said...she didn’t really mean them. She _didn’t_. Mon-El was important to her. _So_ important to her. She had used him. She was cruel. What really broke her was when she walked in here and saw the bouquet of flowers he had brought her, lying in a wilted heap on the floor, most of the petals crushed into the hardwood.

She’d picked them up with a sob, one hand wiping the tears and the other grasping at the stems. She’d searched for a vase and filled it with water but the flowers were too damaged. Looking at them on the table where they’d had sex was just…awful. So she’d thrown them out, which hurt her heart in an entirely different way.

The flowers were odd. Not your standard bouquet. She knew that probably meant that they were more than just your typical flowers. To Mon-El or to herself, she wasn’t sure. But she was sure that they weren’t just any ordinary old flowers he pointed to in a window before throwing out some money on a counter by a cash register. He had really tried to impress her, and she threw it back in his face.

Dropped it to the floor was more like it.

And she _really_ loved flowers.

She loved that he wanted to bring her flowers.

But on red Kryptonite, she just got off on the hurt in his eyes; off of the control she was able to have over him with just a few words, a few small actions. The poor boy could barely speak. She remembered him trying to explain himself. Gah, she had just basically forced him to have sex with her, on her kitchen table of all places, and then bit his head off when he brought her flowers because he thought that the sex might have meant something?

She sobbed out loud, reaching for a tissue and blowing her nose loudly into it. She tossed it in the garbage bin behind her and let out a pained sigh.

* * *

 

He didn’t know how long he had been standing there. The sun was setting when he had arrived. He was sure it had gone down completely by now. He didn’t know why he was torturing himself. Alex had asked him to stay away, because _Kara_ had _wanted_ him to stay away.

Yet here he was, standing on her doorstep, as he so often was these past few days. Listening to her cry. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop. He had just got there, hand poised to knock and he heard her sobbing. His forehead fell against the door and he just stood there. He didn’t want to intrude, but he couldn’t tear himself away if she was hurting. He couldn’t stand the idea of her being hurt. He couldn’t stand it that this was his fault.

Like he said, torturing himself.

He held a single key in his hand. He looked down at it. Shiny silver and brand new, never used.

He stuck it into the lock and turned.

* * *

The door flew open and Kara’s shocked while still teary eyes looked up at the intruder.

“Mon-El!” she exclaimed, hands frantically wiping at her face as she sat up straighter.

He closed the door quietly behind him.

“How’d you…did you use your key?!”

“Yes,” he stated simply.

“Mon-El, I gave you that key for _emergencies only_.”

“This is an emergency.”

She rolled her eyes. “There’s no emergency here.”

“You’re crying.”

“That does _not_ qualify as an emergency that is key worthy,” she stated matter-of-factly as she sighed loudly. “What’re you doing here?” she questioned, not meeting his stare.

“I came to see you.”

“ _Obviously_. But, look. Here I am. You see me. Now, please,” she croaked out against the tears grabbing at her throat.

He shook his head as he walked towards her.

“Mon-El, Alex told you that I didn’t want to see you,” she said, her voice shaky.

“So? I never listen to Alex anyways. I listen to you. Tell me to leave, Kara,” he shrugged his shoulders. She looked up at him. He’d moved fast. He was already standing at her feet. “Tell me to leave and I’ll go. And I won’t come back until you ask me to. I swear.”

“Mon-El…” she started, but it ended in a sob. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

He took that as a small victory; as an ‘I can stay’. At least for now.

He sat down next to her on the sofa, a few inches away from her feet. He moved the tissue box, placing it on the coffee table in front of them. He reached out and took the pillow from her arms, instead placing it in his lap, elbows leaning on it as he took one of her hands in his. Her eyes opened and watched the movement of his hands. He was far enough away that she had to lean forward when he took her hand. Her chest rested against her thighs, chin on her bent knees and she sighed.

They sat in silence for a few moments before he heard Kara take a deep breath.

“Mon-El, I can explain.”

His eyes rose to meet hers. He didn’t say anything. He wouldn’t say anything until she asked it of him. He would do whatever she wanted. He didn’t want to make her angry again. Or sad again. He couldn’t stand her crying; it made his heart hurt. And her yelling scared him.

When he said nothing, she continued.

“It’s happened before. The red Kryptonite. I don’t know how I missed it this time,” she shook her head. “I’ve been so careful…paying attention to my surroundings. We do checks in our system all the time of the different areas I have to go to before I actually _go_ there. This time,” she sighed. “We were running out of time and we didn’t check and I just ran and--”

He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. She still couldn’t meet his gaze. He squeezed her hand in both of his.

“The Kryptonite…it just…it takes over my mind, my body. I can’t control anything. I know what I’m doing. I _remember_ what I do. But I don’t stop myself; I never can stop myself. I think these things…these _awful, terrible_ things and I just say them. To anyone. It’s like the first thought that comes up, I just--I say it. Even if I don’t really mean it.” She took a breath and chanced a look up at Mon-El. He was staring sadly at their joined hands, so she continued.

“Everyone I talk to about this…they tell me that it’s okay. Then they forgive me for what I’ve said. But they know…they know that deep down I think these things. That somewhere in my mind they’re there. Even if I don’t feel the words in my heart, they still exist. And now they’re out there in the universe when all I want is to take them back. All of them. All the mean things that I’ve said to Alex, J’onn, the agents at the DEO, to Winn and James. To you.” She squeezed his hand and he looked up at her.

A tear slid down her cheek. “I didn’t mean what I said to you, Mon-El.” It came out in a cracked whisper but he’d heard her. He was dying to reach his hand out. To brush that tear away. To kiss her and tell her that he forgave her. He’d always forgive her. Every time.

“It was cruel. It was rude. It was crass. I can’t _believe_ some of the things I said to you…the things I...the things I did. If I didn’t remember it all and someone told me about it, I wouldn’t believe them. It’s like all the bad parts of me got together and figured out the worst things to say and do.” She sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry,” she said. His head whipped over to face her, his eyes wide.

“ _You’re_ sorry?” he questioned.

Her forehead crinkled in the way that he loved; her eyebrows furrowed over those other things he loved about her: those baby blues, sad as they were at this moment, at least they were back.

“Yes, I am. I’m sorry…for the things I said…for what…I did with…to…you.”

She heard him let out a heavy breath, his free hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck while his other hand, their joined hands, intertwined their fingers.

“I thought _I_ had done something wrong.”

She looked at him puzzled. She sniffled, “Didn’t you hear me? The red Kryptonite changes me. _Me_. It was all me, Mon-El. What? What would you have done wrong?” she questioned, confused as to what gave him this impression.

He cringed, “Everything.”

She just stared back at him; waiting for him to continue.

“Breaking into your apartment.”

“You didn’t break in. I gave you a key.”

“Showing up at the med bay this morning when you didn’t want me there.”

She shook her head, “Mon-El, you didn’t know I didn’t want you there. Besides, you were just checking to see if I was okay.”

“Bringing you flowers as if we were together,” he briefly glanced at the spot on the floor where he remembered that she dropped them carelessly. How they had nearly disintegrated on impact.

She felt her eyes welling up again so she closed them. “Mon-El,” she whispered as she sniffled, “I love flowers,” he looked back at her. Her teary eyes meeting his concerned ones. “I loved those flowers,” she continued, “I was just being mean.”

“I ask too many questions.”

She chuckled softly, “You’re still learning, Mon-El. I expect you to ask questions. Earth is…complicated. I really _do_ want to teach you, Mon-El. I _want_ to help. I was being rude about it,” she paused to take a deep breath. “You’re not _draining_. I don’t know why I said that.” She lifted her head and the movement caused more tears to fall.

He couldn’t help himself, he let go of her hand and reached both of his up. Cupping her face in his hands, his thumbs slid across her cheeks and wiped at the streaks visible there.

Her watery eyes connected with his, “I don’t want you to leave Earth. That was stupid. I don’t want you to find another planet. I want you to stay here, with me…with all of us.”

His hands dropped from her face, a sad smile on his own.

“Sex.”

Her forehead was doing that crinkly thing again. “Hmm?” she questioned wordlessly.

“The sex. Another thing I could have done wrong…”

She blinked at him.

“I mean,” he tried to explain, “I haven’t…hadn’t,” he corrected himself, “…had sex on this planet, yet. Well,” he chuckled, “there were a couple times where almost,” he trailed off. His eyes connected with hers and his face became serious again, “Not important,” he shook his head. “I just mean, I hadn’t had sex in _35 years_. Do you know how much sex could have _changed_? New planet, new time. Who knows? I was just going with what I knew from before…”

She let out a small chuckle. “You did fine.”

“Fine? Really?” he asked exasperated. “ _Fine_?”

She smiled, “You know what I mean…you--you didn’t do anything wrong.”

There was a silent moment between the two of them before, “You were aggressive.”

Her eyes widened. She shook her head, “I’m sorry. It was a little…intense. I was just…you…I think…I think the bad parts inside of me got together and wanted to use you…for my own pleasure. And so I did. I’m sorry,” she apologized again.

He nodded. “I didn’t mind it all that much.” She looked up at him as soon as the sentence left his mouth.

They were both silent again. She remained seated on the sofa. Their hands weren’t interlocked anymore, but her bare toes were pressing against his thigh. He wasn’t looking at her, but she knew that they both knew that they had to talk about this.

“It was the first time that I had done that.”

He nodded, “I think we all do that at some point in our lives. Even on Daxam. Well, the bad parts of us…using sex to our advantage. Using sex to make ourselves feel better about something.”

“No,” she insisted quietly, “Sex.” She searched his face for understanding. “It was the first time I had sex. Well, there were a couple of times in college…I had tried some other stuff with guys but never…” she trailed off.

His eyes met hers. He stared at her blankly for a moment. She just blinked back at him, a tear escaping and running down her cheek when she didn’t mean for it to.

“You mean…so you were a…”

“Virgin?”

“Sure, if that’s what you call it here.”

Both of her hands reached up to cover her face. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Why?” he shrugged his shoulders, his hands trying to tug her arms down, but she pulled away, “Who cares? It’s not the end of the world. I mean, it’s unfortunate for you as sex is great and you’ve been missing out on it this whole time…”

“Mon-El--”

“I mean I would know…on Daxam it was one of my favourite activities after all,” he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She let out an exasperated sigh.

“I’m joking. I’m joking,” he insisted. “Well, partly at least. I think you call it _teasing_ on this planet.”

“ _Mon-El--_ ” It came out as a sob.

He reached over, lifting her bent knees and tugging her legs, her bottom sliding across the sofa as he dropped her knees in his lap, the backs of her thighs resting on the top of his. She sighed as she returned her legs to a bent position.

“Kara, this is nothing to worry about, believe me,” he ran a hand up and down her back as her face fell against her knees.

“Gah, Mon-El, you’ve just been with _so_ many girls--”

“Hey, whoa,” his hand on her back froze, “not _that_ many girls.”

“You know what I mean. You’re… _experienced_ …and not only did I have no idea what I was doing, but I had no _control_ over what I was doing. I was just…I… _attacked_.” She shook her head. “I was…demanding and controlling even when I couldn’t control my own body or the words coming out of my mouth. I wouldn’t even let you take me to bed. I just demanded it right there,” her arm went up, gesturing towards that damn table, “in the middle of the kitchen. I’m sure people in the building across the street could see us through the windows. I don’t even think I pulled the curtains down before texting you!”

He let out a loud laugh. Louder than she would have liked. Her chin fell. Holy crap, she was so embarrassed. Her chin was pressed against her chest when she felt his arm moving, one hand resting on her leg, the other coming off her back and around to grip at her chin, angling her face to look him in the eye.

“Kara, you were doing everything right.”

She rolled her eyes at him, breaking eye contact again.

“You don’t have to try and make me feel better about this. This will _always_ be embarrassing.”

“Kara,” his voice was stern, a little husky, “I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life.”

Her eyes flew to meet his and she could feel the dark blush rush across her cheeks and down her chest.

“It was hot. _You_ were hot. And sexy. And you were beautiful. You are so beautiful, Kara. A little demanding and on occasion scary and overwhelming,” she closed her eyes and looked pained. “But you grabbed me and you put me where you wanted me, when you wanted it and you took charge and I’m pretty sure you’re lying about that being your first time because you knew a little too much about what you were doing…”

She opened her mouth in protest, but he closed his eyes and put up a hand to stop her.

“It’s okay. I’ll believe you. It’s fine.” He chuckled again, this time much softer. She sighed.

He pulled her face towards his. Their lips met softly. He was almost tentative. She let out a small sob against his lips and he wrapped his arms around her middle tightly, their positions making his back twist in all the wrong ways.

She moved to deepen the kiss when he pulled away. She blinked up at him in confusion.

“Mon-El?” It was barely a whisper.

That’s when he reached down, grasping her thighs and swinging her body over so that she was straddling his lap, a leg folded on either side of his hips. His hands on her backside as he pulled her in close.

“Much better,” he murmured against her lips. He felt, more than saw, her smile. He missed that smile.

This time she kissed him, her hands sliding up, arms wrapping around his neck. His mouth opened up for her immediately and she wasted no time in slipping her tongue inside to meet his. It was slow, soft, warm. She needed this. She didn’t want words. She didn’t want him to say that he forgave her. She had said and done awful things and she just needed him to show her that he wasn’t leaving. That she didn’t scare him off. That she didn’t lose him over the things that happened between them.

His hands slid up her body, underneath her shirt to slide along her spine. She arched into him and broke their kiss. She couldn’t breathe. His lips warm, his stubble scratchy, he slid his chin down, leaving kisses across her cheek, down her neck to her shoulder. He pushed aside her shirt collar, freeing up the skin there for better contact with his lips.

She sighed, leaning back in his lap, giving him more room for his lips to move across her skin, her fingertips clinging to his shirt so she wouldn’t lose balance and fall out of his lap. He scraped his nails lightly down her back as he pulled away from her. She looked down at him, his contented smile and just the fact that he was here with her, like this, it brought her own smile to her lips.

“Can I show you, Kara?” She blinked, so relaxed, almost sleepily. She wasn’t really sure of the question but she’d let him show her anything. She nodded. He pulled her closer.

His lips next to her ear, “I want to show you what your first time should have been like,” he breathed. “I want to worship your body; kiss you all over, touch you everywhere, then make love to you until you forget your own name.” His teeth nipped at her earlobe before he kissed her just below it.

“Will you let me? Will you let me do that for you, Kara?”

She nodded, “Yes,” she whimpered against his ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to the end everyone!
> 
> Well, during the original posting on FF, it was the end. However, I should have a sequel up for you all in a few days LOL.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting and leaving kudos. I was barely able to finish a fic before karamel and now I just can't STOP writing and it feels great to know people out there are actually interested in reading my stuff.
> 
> That being said, there's not enough karamel love on Twitter, so feel free to follow me at @_ashleymaria_ if you want to discuss karamel (or the show in general) during this ridiculous 4 week long hiatus we're in.
> 
> Prepare yourselves...close to 3,000 words with this one.

He smiled against her. “Good answer.”

She leaned back to look him in the eyes, her smile wide, the skin near her eyes crinkling.

He moved toward her lips to kiss her again. She leaned back further, away from him, just enough out of reach that he paused.

She blinked at him. He cocked an eyebrow.

“You mean right _now_?” she asked.

He stared back at her. “Yes…I mean right _now_. We’re alone…at your apartment and you’re in my lap. Why _wouldn’t_ I mean right now?”

She shook her head, wiping at her face. “No. Not happening.” He stared at her puzzled. “I’m all teary and ew.”

He laughed. “Never ‘ew’,” he pushed some of her hair behind her ear. “You’re always beautiful, Kara.” He placed both hands on her lower back to stable her as he leaned forward, grabbing the tissue box off of the coffee table in front of him. He pulled one out and held it up at her nose.

“Blow,” he stated simply.

She laughed out loud. “Thanks, but I can take care of my own nose,” she rolled her eyes as she tugged the tissue out of his hand. She turned away slightly, about to blow into the tissue.

"Gah, Mon-El, don’t watch me.”

He laughed aloud, “I’m not!” he closed his eyes. “See? Continue.”

She rolled her eyes as she watched his face. He didn’t hear any movement.

“Can I kiss you now?” he whined, eyebrows furrowing, eyes still closed.

She sighed loudly and he felt her stand up. “Just gimme a…” she trailed off as she turned away and moved towards the bathroom. He sighed and his head fell back against the sofa, eyes still closed.

He heard the door shut and the water faucet running in the distance. He shook his head against the sofa. He really hoped that she didn’t change her mind.

But she was quick and quiet. He didn’t hear her move again until she was falling back into his lap.

Her hands framed his face as she leaned in and captured his lips with hers. He moaned against her, slightly startled by the action. Her legs were tight against his thighs, her middle coming close to his; their chests pressing together intimately.

His hands ran along her thighs, fingernails scratching against the fabric there. Her arms moved around his neck, a hand buried in his hair. His hands slid around to grip her ass, pulling her body closer to his, if that were even possible. He held her tight as he stood, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly.

She made a surprised noise and Mon-El discovered that that was his new favourite sound.

“Bedroom this time,” he mumbled against her lips and she giggled lightly. He couldn’t contain his smile. This was _actually_ happening. For real this time.

He walked them towards her bedroom, surprising himself that he didn’t stumble once, one of his hands reaching out blindly and gripping the passing furniture as he went.

He stepped forward slowly until he felt his knees hit the foot of the bed and he leaned down, placing her down near the middle of the bed, his teeth gently scraping at the skin at the crook of her neck as he did, eliciting another soft giggle from her.

His head rose up abruptly, “Are you ticklish?” he whispered into her ear. His fingers moved to her waist, quickly moving under her shirt.

She bit her lip and shook her head, her thighs spreading far enough apart for him to slide in between them.

He nodded, “I think you might be.” He slid down her body, his hands pushing her shirt upwards, lips leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along the right side of her body. She squirmed slightly with a groan.

He laughed at her, “I told you.”

“Shut up,” she breathed as she tugged him back up to her. Their lips met and she felt his hands returning to the bottom edge of her t-shirt, sliding it upwards slowly until he broke away to remove it from her body.

She lay there in a simple white bra, form fitting with a thin lace border, much more like the Kara he knew. She impatiently tugged at his own t-shirt and he reached down and removed it as her fingers tip toed across his abs and up to his chest.

“You’re beautiful,” she breathed dreamily, her eyes travelling up and down his chest. He laughed.

“Beautiful?”

She shook her head, eyes clearing slightly. “Uhm, I mean handsome?” she questioned. “Attractive, Mon-El, you’re… _very_ attractive,” she nodded to herself.

He laughed as he ran a hand through her hair, pushing some blonde curls behind her ear.

“I’ll take it,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss her again. He braced himself on one of his arms as one of his hands travelled to the waistband of her pants, tugging gently. She reached down to assist, her hips lifting off the bed and into his and he groaned a “ _Kara_ …” into her neck.

“Sorry!”

He shook his head against her, “No, Kara, it’s _so_ good. I just…I just…need you naked.” He tugged her pants the rest of the way down, throwing them somewhere in the distance behind him. Her hands were reaching for the button on his jeans as he held himself above her, braced on his elbows.

He watched her eyebrows furrow in concentration as she undid his jeans and attempted to tug them down. He smiled at her sudden eagerness and watched her use her toes to slide them down off his hips and to his knees. He moved up, balancing on his knees as he forced them the rest of the way off of his body before returning to her, but still kneeling above her.

She looked up at him expectantly as she sat up. Her hands reached for the waistband of his boxer briefs, her fingers starting to slide beneath the band when he shook his head and shifted his hips away from her.

“Let me take charge this time, Kara,” he spoke softly, his hand trailing along her waist and to her back, fingers grabbing onto the hooks of her bra. “Please?”

Her eyes connected with his and she couldn’t help but nod. He unfastened the clasp and reached for the shoulder straps, sliding them down her arms. He saw goosebumps rise on her skin as his hands travelled down her arms and to her hands, their fingers intertwining as he kissed her. Her lips were soft against his; pliant to his movements.

“Lie down,” he whispered against her. She did as he said; her head landing on the pillows behind her, wearing nothing but a tiny thong – bright pink and very Kara. He ran his hands up her legs, his lips following, and placing kisses along her skin as he passed. His hands gripped her naked cheeks and his teeth scraped along her hip bone and across the fabric of her panties as she squirmed against him. He grinned and looked up at her before he hooked a finger in each side, tugging them down and off of her.

She could feel his warm breath on her thighs and it was making her fidgety. She needed him closer.

“ _Mon-El_ ,” she whined as he chuckled.

“Patience,” he whispered back. His hands hooked at the backs of her knees, bending her legs and spreading her thighs to make room for him.

He could see her eyes were closed and he gently blew air against her thigh and watched her eyebrows furrowing, her forehead crinkling as her hands gripped the sheets near her hips.

“Kara,” he started, “I want you to watch me.”

Her eyes abruptly popped open and connected with his as he leaned in and ran his tongue along her slit. She gasped as her fingers gripped the sheets tighter. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed again.

“Kara,” he almost scolded, “aren’t you watching me?”

She nodded against the pillow as she forced her eyes to connect with his again. He hummed against her sex, “That’s my girl.”

He had one hand on her thigh, holding her in place as he ran a finger from his other hand against her. He gathered some of her wetness before pushing a finger inside of her slowly, his tongue flicking against her clit as she moaned out his name. He smiled against her as he sped up his movements.

She tried, she really did, but the pleasure was too intense when making eye contact with him. His eyes were dark and hungry and lustful and it was a lot to take in. She had her head thrown back and her hips were starting to rock into his mouth. One of her hands let go of the bedsheet and found its way onto his head, fingers sliding through his hair. She was glad he wasn’t human because she was sure her grip was too tight, but she just couldn’t help it.

His hand left her thigh and tugged at her hand that was still gripping the sheets, lacing their fingers together and placing their hands on her lower stomach, holding her in place as he replaced his finger with his tongue, the tip darting in and out of her as his finger slid back and forth across her clit.

Her grip was tightening in his hair and he could feel her sex clenching and releasing. He knew she was close.

“Come, Kara,” he said aloud and she cried out.

“Gah, Mon-El. It’s so much,” she whined with a gasp.

“Just let it happen, Kara,” his tongue slowing, his fingers maintaining their pace. “I want to see it happen.”

She squirmed against him and breathed out a _Mon-El_ as he felt her hand squeezing his tightly. He watched her back arch up as she cried out again, her orgasm overpowering her before she relaxed and fell back down to the mattress. He smiled as he placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh before letting her go and moving up her body.

She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling quickly, a sated smile on her lips. She blinked as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She jumped slightly when she found herself face to face with him.

“Hi.”

She giggled. “Hi. That was…”

“How it always should be,” he stated simply. She reached up and wiped her wetness from his chin.

“You’re a mess,” she laughed.

“Worth it,” he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. She thought she would have minded it, but her tongue collided with his and she could taste herself on him and it only made her want him more.

She felt him reaching over to the bedside table and pulling the now familiar black square package out from the drawer. He proceeded to open it as she tugged at his boxers, him shifting slightly so she could get them off. He sat down, his cock springing upright as he concentrated on opening the package.

She crawled closer to him, reaching out and palming his cock, sliding up and down gently as he huffed at her, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“ _Kara_ ,” he groaned. “I can’t focus on _this_ with you doing _that_.”

She laughed and took the package from him.

“Well, I’d get it eventually. You didn’t have to stop.” He smirked and she rolled her eyes at him.

She got the package open and rolled the condom down onto him slowly, as she rose onto her knees.

“Come here,” he breathed as she slid closer to him, rising up to straddle his lap, her breasts bouncing in front of him as she moved. He quickly leaned in and captured a nipple in his mouth. She hissed as she almost lost her balance.

“ _Mon-El_ ,” she moaned and he released her with a pop.

“I couldn’t help myself,” he laughed, his hands reaching up to cup them, his thumbs flicking across each nipple.

She held onto his shoulders as she rose up, then reached one hand down to align herself with his cock as she slowly sank down. She sighed as he filled her fully, his hands releasing her breasts and gripping onto her hips tightly. She began to rock into him slowly, her arms locking around his neck, their foreheads meeting and pressing together.

“ _Kara_ , you’re so…so tight,” he groaned out, “and perfect…and”

“Kiss me,” she breathed.

She didn’t have to ask twice.

Their lips fused together as they met each other’s thrusts. It didn’t take very long for Kara to feel the telltale sensation again and she broke free from his lips.

“Mon-El…again,” she breathed, her forehead meeting his, thighs squeezing against his, “I’m close already.”

He nodded against her with his eyes closed, a hand coming to rest against her cheek as he kissed her softly, “That’s okay, Kara. Let go. I want you to.”

She nodded as his thumb swiped across her lip, dipping inside her mouth slightly. She sucked gently, his thumb sliding into her mouth fully and his eyes popping open. He groaned out a strained _“Kara”_ and she smirked around his finger.

She tried to slow it down for him, but her hips were moving of their own accord; her pelvis colliding with his as he rocked up against her. She was panting and was unable to keep her moans quiet. His thumb fell out of her mouth as she gasped, her walls clenching around him and her forehead falling to his shoulder. He groaned out as he felt her closing around him impossibly tight as his thighs started to shake. She rose higher on her knees, his cock almost sliding out of her as she reached down and held his balls in her palm, fingertips stroking the underside.

“Fuck, Kara,” he swore, one hand reaching to grab onto her arm, the other running down her chest, coming to rest against her stomach.

“Mon-El?” she questioned. “Aren’t you going to come for _me_?”

“Gah,” he breathed, her hand tightening its grip on his balls, fingernails now scraping against the base of his cock.

His thrusting became erratic, still shallowly penetrating her as she watched his stomach clenching.

She leaned close to his ear kissing his neck once and whimpering a _Mon-El_ against him. He came with another strained _Kara_ as his hands moved backwards to stable himself, his shift in position unbalancing Kara as she fell back onto him, hands grabbing at his shoulders and his cock sliding fully back inside of her. She moaned at the sudden movement as her still sensitive sex clenched again around him.

“Holy shit,” Mon-El breathed after a minute. Kara laughed at him.

“That good, huh?” she questioned, jokingly. His eyes connected with hers and there was no laughter in his eyes. She stilled.

“So good, Kara,” he stated as he fell onto his back, his head almost falling off the foot of the bed. “If that’s how it’s going to be every time, I don’t know if I can do this. This takes a lot outta you.”

She crawled off and away from him. “Well, that’s fine. I mean…we don’t have to keep on doing this…” she trailed off.

He flew into a seated position as he reached for her, his fingers grabbing a hold of her ankle and tugging her back towards him. She laughed as she returned to him. “We are never _not_ doing this, Kara. If I didn’t _already_ want you every moment of the day, this only makes you harder to resist.”

“You want me every moment of the day?” she asked as she handed him some tissue and helped remove the condom.

“I always have, Kara,” he stated simply as he cleaned himself off.

She paused and blinked at him, her face softening. “What’d you mean _always_?”

“Kara, I knew since the moment I saw you. Well, after you stopped hating me for being a Daxamite.” A blush started creeping up his cheeks. “You are the best thing about being on Earth, Kara.”

“Mon-El…”

“No, you _saved_ me, Kara. You saved me that day that you found me in that pod. And you’ve saved me every day since. I would never have been able to fit in here on earth…have a new life here…a sense of purpose…if it wasn’t for you.”

“You just never really said anything…”

He reached for her, “I’m in love with you, Kara. I don’t know what that means here on Earth for us, but I know that that’s how I feel about you. I’m not scared to say it anymore.”

She sighed, leaning closer to him. “I love you, too, Mon-El. I know that this…us…we haven’t really had a _normal_ relationship. And our first time together was anything _but_ normal. But I want this. I want us. Whatever we have…whatever it means…we’ll make it work.”

“And the sex will be awesome,” he confirmed.

She rolled her eyes, sliding into his lap again. “And the sex will be awesome,” she agreed.

He laughed as she leaned in and kissed him.

“But for now,” she started, “I need a shower.” She hopped off of him, headed out of the room and he watched her go. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Then her head popped back into the door frame.

“Don’t you wanna join me?”

His eyes lit up and he hopped off the bed. “Definitely.”

 

 

_END._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
